


【授权翻译】与狼共舞

by ayarainheart



Series: Strippers n' Assassins 'verse - 中文翻译 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 占有欲行为, 杀手au, 粗暴性爱, 谋杀, 非健康关系, 高潮延迟/拒绝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: 这一篇是在激情的吻和枪声所留下的悬念之后，故事的后续发展。





	【授权翻译】与狼共舞

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comtessedebussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Partners in Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/807416) by [comtessedebussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/pseuds/comtessedebussy). 



> Many thanks to comtessedebussy for letting me translate this fantastic story into Chinese!

Castiel依然在亲吻他。

他的嘴唇很热、很烫，比Dean想象的还要令人沉醉。一时间，他丧失了决心。他不想和那两片嘴唇分开；他也不希望让那具身体——如此温暖地贴着他——变得冰冷、变得毫无生气。

但他的犹豫不决只持续了一会儿。他的手指缓慢、坚定地按在了扳机上，他甚至能看到这一切的画面在他脑海中展开——那把枪，抵着Cas的胸口；他把Cas抱在自己身上，那把枪夹在他们两人的身体中间；那枚子弹，直直地射穿他的胸膛；Castiel绝望地盯着Dean的眼睛，惊讶地倒抽一口气；Cas的双腿发软，向下摔去；Dean抱住了他，然后将他放平到地板上，看着生命渐渐从那双蓝眼睛中流逝。

他只需再在扳机上施加一点力气，枪便会开火。

Castiel把手覆在了Dean的手上，稍稍施力，以示鼓励。重要的是，就是这个动作，让他愣在了原地，并且使自己远离了Cas。然而，Castiel依然把手按在Dean的手上，将那把枪对准了自己的心脏。

“动手吧。”

“什么？”Dean语无伦次地说道。他本期望Castiel会求饶，会向他宣誓他的忠诚，发誓绝不背叛Dean。他从没想过他会如此平静地接受。

“如果你必须这么做，就动手吧。”

“别演戏了，Cas。”他反驳道。

现在，轮到Castiel因为困惑而语无伦次。“什么？”

“没人愿意那样牺牲自己。你期望我会相信，你会忠诚到、愿意让我杀了你？演技不错，Cas，但我不相信。我可不会因为你假装忠诚而放过你。”

Castiel的视线落在了Dean的脸上，惊讶，充满担忧。

“我没有在演戏，Dean。”

“没有吗？”他讥讽道。

“如果我活着会让你陷入危险，那就杀了我吧。我只是个累赘。我知道得太多了。如果你认为，当他们问一些我无法回答的问题时，我没有办法掩护你的话……我不想让你受到任何伤害。”

Dean看着Cas，真正地看着他。看着他的眼睛，总是这么蓝，瞪得大大的，他的瞳孔依然因为方才的亲吻而呈现深黯的颜色。他的眼睛看起来如此无辜。Castiel平静地握着枪管，将它抵在自己的胸口，他的每一寸皮肤似乎都散发着不屈不挠的坦然。他直直地盯着Dean，他那令人沉醉的嘴唇稍稍分开着。和Dean距离如此之近，让他的脸上泛起了红晕。

这是 **他的** ，一切都是他的。

他突然惊讶地意识到，他是那样地喜欢有Cas在他身边的感觉。一个对他如此全心全意的人；一个会全然接受Dean所施与的任何命令的人，用他的蓝眼睛望着他，从不拒绝他的任何要求；一个可以让他对他做 **任何事情** 的人。

在那一瞬间，他意识到，他 **想要** Cas。他想要Cas留在他身边。他从来不会像自己对Cas那样、想要完完全全拥有一个人。

他叹了口气。“如果我放你一条生路，之后呢？”他问道。“你不会永远保持忠诚的，Cas。”

“如果，我在这件事情上还有选择的话，”Castiel小心翼翼地说道，“我想要和你一起离开。但是——”

“你想要和我一起走？真的？放弃一切，然后离开？”

“是的。”

Dean看着他，思考着。一切似乎都完美地步上了轨道。带着Cas和他一起离开似乎是个完美的解决方式。当然，可以避免让Castiel成为谋杀案件调查的一部分。也可以防止Castiel在认为Dean不再值得他去保护后，将Dean的命运捏在他的手心里。但更重要的是，这样，就意味着——Castiel是 **他的** 了。除了他之外，不属于任何人。没有其他人能够把钱扔到他身上。没有其他人可以占用他的时间。他将属于Dean，并且，如果Castiel的忠诚产生了动摇，那么，这一次Dean一定能够成功地扣下扳机。

在他做下决定后，Castiel明显是注意到了他的表情变化。于是，他露出了一个灿烂的笑容。“我们要去哪儿？”

Dean耸了耸肩。

“我一直都比较喜欢伦敦。”

Castiel似乎挺喜欢这个主意。“我从没去过伦敦。”他期待地说着。

Dean点点头。“但是，Cas，我发誓，如果你改变主意的话——”

“你就会杀了我。”Castiel听起来似乎被逗乐了。“是的，Dean，我知道，你会杀了我。因为你非常擅长杀人。”

“我说真的，Cas。”

Cas耸耸肩。“我不会给你机会这么做的。”

Dean希望，他能说到做到。

…

他们在伦敦安顿了下来。Castiel从没来过这里，他先前并没有多少旅游的机会。他有钱去旅游，多年来，他存下了不少钱。但不知为何，他没有一个可以陪伴他探索这个世界的伴侣。所以，过了一段时间后——他甚至还没来得及走完他清单上一半的城市——他便放弃了这个念头。

在过去，他偶尔会有冲动，想要打点行装，说走就走。辞掉工作，远离原本的生活，管它那么多，去到一个新的地方。但是，最终，他总是太过理智。他不能没有任何理由就抛下一切。

除了现在，他可以抛下一切了，因为他有着非常充分的理由。

那不是因为，他可以好好地看一看伦敦——起初不是因为这个。Dean用一笔数额巨大到荒唐的现金买了一套昂贵的顶层豪华公寓。那笔现金的数额大到、Castiel差点想要问他，为什么不把这些钱装在手提箱里——就和电影里一样。起初的几个星期，Dean对他充满了不信任和占有欲，拒绝让Castiel离开房门一步、或是独自出门。起初，Castiel接受了现实，认为Dean只是需要时间和忠诚的表现来让自己对他产生信任。但是，时间一天天地过去了，Castiel感觉自己就像是笼中鸟。他们的公寓很奢华、很宽敞，带着落地窗户，可以尽情欣赏伦敦的美景。它配备了宽敞的沙发和书架，设计优雅，非常现代。到处都很宽敞，配有灯光，十分舒适。但Castiel更多的时候，都待在阳台上，俯视着伦敦。他期望着，自己能够站在街上欣赏伦敦的景色，而不是从高处望着它们。

甚至，还有一段短暂的时光里，Dean给他戴上了贞操带。“你是我的，就连你的高潮，都是我的。”他解释道。

Castiel表示了抗议。

“Dean，你知道的，如果没有你的允许，我永远不会——”

“嗯，如果你说的是事实的话，那就不会有什么问题，对不对？就把它当作一种辅助好了。”

Dean的语气里，不允许有任何的争论。于是，就和其他一切一样，Castiel耐心地接受了它。尽管，在那些夜晚里——当Dean操了他，却不让他得到满足的时候——终究还是有点难耐。他知道，哀求是没有用的，虽然他尝试过几次。那并没有让Dean变得心情愉快，并且Dean还因此惩罚了他。他把Castiel扔在床上，一边干他，一边用枪和刀在他身上最敏感的部位描绘着，听着他的求饶声。然后，他就把他扔在那儿，身体里依然残留着性奋和绝望的感觉。

谢天谢地的是，这段时期并没有持续太久。最终，Dean命令他，永远都不要在未经他允许的情况下抚摸自己，然后取下了他的贞操带。他似乎渐渐习惯于和另一个人生活在一起，他身上的某些东西也不再烦躁不安。他们一起吃饭，一起聊天，虽然Dean还是拒绝让他出门。这并不完美，但是，Castiel想，那也并不糟糕。他没有后悔。他和Dean在一起了，尽管，当他想起他提出和Dean一起离开时、他所怀有的期待，他那耐心的奉献似乎稍有减退。

不过，他现在所拥有的，总比被抛在身后、和那些只会提醒他Dean已经永远离开的陌生男人们一起消磨时光要好。相反的，现在陪伴他的，不是什么陌生男人，而是Dean。Dean依然喜欢以占有Castiel的所有注意力、来作为工作完美收工的象征。这也是Castiel对于他们在一起的时间里、最喜欢的部分。那些夜晚，当Dean从工作中回到家，肾上腺素依然在他的血管里奔腾时，他需要Castiel来释放他的压力。

比如今晚。Dean从来不会在事情结束前告诉他，那份工作的内容到底是什么。当他回到家后，Castiel和他打了招呼。

“Dean。”男人一走进家门，他就闻到了他的气味。他走向Dean，仔细地检查着他的状态。他似乎没有受伤，于是Castiel安心地舒了一口气——每次Dean安全到家后，他都会这么做。他知道Dean有多么的专业，尽管如此，他还是会担心他。他怎么可能不担心？只要是正常人，都会担心。

“今天的工作怎么样？”他问道，把Dean堵在了门那儿，开始脱去他那件一尘不染的西服。

“非常成功，就和平时一样。”Dean说道，露出了得意的笑容。

“和我聊聊。”Cas吸着气，解开了Dean的衬衫纽扣。

Dean推开了他，走向沙发，然后向后坐在了靠垫上。“我一枪射穿了他的心脏，”他说道，看着Castiel爬到了他的大腿上。“比头部中枪更加悲惨。”

“是的，确实是。”Castiel喃喃着，沿着Dean的脖颈吮吻着。他感觉到了Dean的笑意。

“他瞬间就倒下了，”Dean继续说道，同时，Castiel不断沿着他的脖子亲吻着、一路吻至他的胸口。“看起来一样是如此震惊。几乎都没时间意识到，他就要死了，然后他就这么死了。”

Castiel吮吸着一侧的乳头，使得Dean猛地吸了一口气。

“然后呢？”他贴着Dean的皮肤呢喃着。

“然后，我待在那里，看着他们。对于不知道哪里飞出来的一枚子弹，他们都感到非常困惑。”对于这个念头，他忍不住笑了起来。“你应该看看他们有多惊慌，Cas。”

“我希望我能看到。”他喃喃着，双手慢悠悠地解开了Dean的皮带。

“哼嗯……”Dean发出了不置可否的声音。他的双手飞快地解开了Cas的衣服，Cas迫不及待地协助着他的动作，剥光了自己的衣物。他拿掉了Dean让他使用的肛塞——因为必要的准备工作和Castiel皱起的眉头，屡屡让他感到懊恼，于是他决定将这一切简单化。

当Castiel在他身上坐下后，Dean满足地叹了一口气，手指用力地掐着他的臀肉。Dean掌控了节奏，而Castiel任由Dean摆弄他的身体。他向后仰起脑袋，非常清楚Dean有多喜欢看到他暴露出喉咙的修长曲线，并在Dean如此轻松地顶到他的敏感点后，呻吟出声。他非常清楚，Dean有多喜欢看到他的这副模样——浑身发红，性奋不已，彻底地、无法自控地放纵自己沉浸在这火热的时刻里。他将自己的一只手抚上了他的喉咙——尽管那只是Dean有力手掌的低级替代品——他也非常清楚，Dean是有多喜欢、看到Castiel如此迫切地需要他。

“真完美。我完美的小小战利品。总是乖乖地等我回家，任我使用。”Dean称赞着他。这些话使他浑身颤抖起来。

“你喜欢被我使用吗，Cas？”Dean问道。

“喜欢。”Dean用力地将他向下按去，他倒抽了一口气。

那个回答让Dean达到了顶峰。Castiel感觉自己被填满了——Dean从里面将他彻底进行了标记——他牢牢地攀在Dean的身上，拼命想要控制自己的身体欲望。

在Dean完事之后，他的双手依然覆在Castiel的屁股上，迫使他保持不动。

“别动。你要帮我保持温暖，然后我会再干你一次。”

Castiel顺从地点点头。他前倾身体，将头搁在Dean的肩膀上。Dean满足地叹了一口气，玩弄着他的头发。

“Dean？”过了一会儿后，Cas问道。

“哼嗯。”

Castiel向后抬起头，看着Dean。在他说话的时候，他需要看着他的脸。

“我想帮你。”

“帮我什么？”

“帮你完成你的工作。”

“不行。”他瞬间就蹦出了回答，简短、不容商量。

“Dean。”Castiel温柔地说道。在这一刻，Dean是慵懒而满足的。那给了Castiel提出建议的勇气。

“我想要帮你。和你肩并肩工作。此外，”他补充道。“事实上，脱衣舞是杀手的惯用伎俩之一，如果我们不善加利用的话，那就太可惜了。”

面对这个玩笑，Dean的态度柔软了下来。“好吧，我会让你 **帮我** 的。但是，杀人的事情由 **我** 来做。其他的看情况。”

Castiel点点头。

Dean又干了他一次。Castiel知道，这一次，Dean这么快就在他耳边低语着“射吧”，代表着Castiel的要求变为现实的可能性，是相当大的。

…

巧的是，他们的下一个目标，想要一个男妓。

“我曾经当过男妓，”Castiel对Dean坦白道，“很久以前。在我开始跳脱衣舞之前。”

Dean强压住了怒火。

“有过几个人？”他问道。

Castiel耸耸肩。“很多个。”

“你还记得他们吗？”Dean问道，抚摸着他的枪。

Castiel摇摇头。

“那是很久以前的事情了，Dean。”那似乎并没有多少安慰Dean的情绪，但他什么都没说。

“你依然记得要怎么做那份工作？”他问道。Castiel点点头。

那是个糟糕的惯用伎俩，而Castiel确很喜欢。要侵入目标的电话，把通话转移到陪睡服务，再把Castiel送进去，是件相当容易的事情。那个目标——据说名字叫Richard，而Dean直接用“Dick”来称呼他，以表达蔑视——在一家昂贵的酒店订了一晚的房间。他给了Castiel房间号码。当Castiel抵达指定楼层后，他立刻认出房门外有保镖的那间、便是他要去的。真有代表性。

在仔细地检查之后，他让Castiel进入了房间。Castiel走了进去，没有给身后的门上锁。

那位“客人”上下打量着眼前的人。他已经很久没有干过这个了。他习惯了人们盯着他看，双眼在他身上来来回回。曾经，他为此感到不安，担心自己是否能令人满意。而如今，他根本不怎么在意。

男人似乎很满意。他对着Castiel招招手，示意他走上前，然后递给他厚厚一叠钞票。先付钱，再服务。这是他在这份职业中学到的准则——只有这样才能保证他安全。他把钱塞进了口袋里，竭尽全力忍住笑意。

男人详细地描述了他想要的服务，Castiel很快就明白了。他以一个吻作为开端，粗暴而充满占有欲。他满怀热情地吻着男人的嘴唇，使对方发出了渴望的呻吟。他们的声音覆盖了一具身体在门外轻轻撞击地板的声音。

他将他的“客人”推向了沙发，爬上了他的大腿，继续着那个吻。男人闭上了眼睛。但Castiel，透过他的眼角，可以看到Dean安静地走了进来，他的身形隐藏在一堵墙之后。他只能大致看到，Dean正观察着他现在的模样。这番景象让Dean怒火中烧——比起Castiel所看得到的，他更多地感觉到了他的情绪。他中断了那个吻，平复着自己的呼吸，看着他的“客人”脸上露出了满意的神情，然后向后挪动着。他感觉到男人的勃起正贴着他，同时他伸出手一颗一颗地解开了那件价格不菲的衬衫的纽扣。“动作快点。”他听到了“客人”的命令，充满了不耐烦。他抬起了头，露出了微笑。

Dean正站在男人的身后。在Castiel转移男人注意力的时候，他默默地走了过来。他看起来怒火中烧，然后用枪抵住男人的脑袋，扣下了扳机。

Castiel看着他，感到无比兴奋。

Dean冷冰冰地轰开了男人的脑袋。但Castiel知道，Dean杀了这个男人，并不是因为他是他的目标。Dean杀了这男人，是因为他用他的手碰了Castiel。

Dean为他杀了人。Dean **因为** 他而杀了人。

Castiel从未像现在这般兴奋过。正是这种牢不可破的联结，把Dean束缚在他身上，迫使他去杀人。这就是证明——证明Dean永远都不会放手、永远都不会离开Castiel。不，Dean用他杀的每一个人，将自己拴在了Castiel身上；Dean用他射出的每一发子弹，述说着他的爱恋。

…

他们尽可能低调地离开了。电梯的门刚刚关上，Dean就把他脸朝墙按在了电梯墙面上。

“你看起来还挺舒服，Cas。”Dean贴着他的耳朵，声音听起来极度危险。

Cas轻轻地笑了起来。

“喜欢他的手在你身上摸来摸去，是不是？”Dean问道，更用力地将Castiel压向墙面。Castiel能感觉到Dean的身体贴着他的身体，虽然他紧紧地抓着他，毫不妥协。Cas知道Dean并没有真的生气，他能够感觉到。

有那么一瞬间，Castiel仔细地考虑了、要不要回答“是”，来激怒Dean，并且享受接下来所发生的一切。然而，他知道，如果他这么说，Dean是不会相信的。于是，他强迫自己简单地回了一句：“没有。”

“你是我的，Cas。”Dean说道，他的语调平静而专业。他又恢复了往常的样子，就像这一切只是平常的日程——事实上，确实是。“等我们到家后，我会确保，你忘不了这一点。”

“听起来不错。”Cas表示同意。

Dean放开了他，剩余的电梯下降过程，在某种友好的沉默中度过。就好像他们刚刚做的，不过是谈论了，他们打算吃什么样的晚餐。

Dean说到做到。等他们一到家，Dean就用他灵巧的手反锁了门，然后将Castiel猛地压向了墙面。

“首先，”Dean解释道，熟练地脱下了Castiel的衣服。“要让你记住，你属于谁。”

“我属于你。”Castiel说道，看着Dean因为这份回答而兴奋地抖了一下。

“没错，”Dean说道，解开了自己的皮带。“我会保证，你永远都忘不了。”

那是迅速而粗暴的。Dean将他顶在墙上，一边干他，扯着他的头发，另一只手掐住了他裸露的脖子。Castiel知道，明天，他身上会留下许多淤痕——在他的脖子那儿，Dean用手掐着的地方；在他的臀部上，他的身体伴随着Dean的每一下抽插而撞击在墙面上；还有他的手腕那儿，Dean用手抓住了它们，将它们固定在他身后。他完全沉浸其中。Dean甚至都不用说那些、他经常会说的话。那些留在Castiel皮肤上的痕迹——那些即便是轻轻的触碰都能带来疼痛的痕迹——感觉要更好。它们就好比Dean把名字写在了Castiel的皮肤上；而Castiel唯一感到懊悔的，就是它们并不是永久的。

“射吧。”Dean在他耳边呢喃着，更加用力地掐着他的喉咙。他们在同一时刻达到了高潮。

…

当Dean回想起他们第一次一起杀人的时候，他看到的一些事情，让他非常不安。具体来说，是关于Cas的某些事。他的样子看起来相当眼熟，衣冠不整，嘴唇因为亲吻而显得肿胀，就与他和Dean 在一起时看起来一样。但在那熟悉的模样之中，还是有着某些 **不一样** 的东西。他花了好些时间才意识到——那个不一样的东西，是Cas坐在其他男人腿上、亲吻他们的时候，他的身体、和他的眼中，完全没有丝毫的性奋。

…

在那之后，他们轻松地一起完成了一份接一份工作。某些目标，还是需要用老套的、无聊的方式来处理——来自屋顶的一发子弹。在那些时刻，Castiel只是单纯地陪伴着Dean，充当监视的工作（虽然完全没必要）。但他们最喜欢的工作，便是那些需要用到Castiel长处的工作。

有些人想要招妓，只是因为他们有变态的趣味，愿意给专业人士付钱，然后让他们把自己绑起来，再和他们上床。那些都很好应付——将他们绑到床上，然后就像他经常做的那样，在他们身上落下一连串的吻。Castiel会让他们堕落到放松、神志不清的状态。随后，他会平静地看着Dean出现，用一发干净利落的子弹结束他们的生命——因为，他们居然胆敢要求Castiel像对Dean一样、对他们倾注这般多的注意力。

而另外一些，则会想要把Castiel绑起来。他们会把他拷在床柱上，然后随意处置他——或者说，准备随意处置他。Castiel会在被绑住、并且无法动弹的情况下，满怀敬畏地看着Dean出现，然后一枪打穿对方的脑袋——因为，他们居然胆敢做那些、只有Dean才有资格对Castiel做的事。有些时候，Dean会一边解开Castiel的束缚，一边玩笑般地喃喃道，“你这个‘落难的少女’。”

每一次，等他们到家后，Dean会确保、把他的所有权写满Castiel的全身，来洗去任何其他人的触碰。在Castiel看着Dean为他杀人之后，这是他最喜欢的部分。

…

当然，Dean的工作有着相当丰厚的报酬，这也给了他们相当长的休息时间。他们花了一些时间来旅游——只是为了取乐；或者是为了工作。Castiel参观了那些在他清单上的、他从没去过的地方。他们避开了大多数的博物馆和旅游景点——除了他们对和Dean工作相关的东西，有着极大的热情。他喜欢参观旧监狱和刑讯室，满怀敬畏地看着那些可怕的中世纪刑具。他被伦敦塔迷住了。在巴黎，他充满感叹地站在费洛内里街，1610年的时候，拉瓦亚克就在这里暗杀了法国国王。他向Castiel展示了格雷沃广场，在那里，法兰西君主以正义的名义杀害了平民。在布拉格，他带Castiel参观了了黄金巷的黑塔，在那里，那些无法将铅变成黄金的炼金术士被折磨至死。在圣彼得堡，他把Castiel带到了圣米迦勒城堡，沙皇保罗在那里被残忍的阴谋所杀害。

Dean还喜欢在高大建筑物的屋顶上进行豪华晚餐，可以欣赏到宏伟的景色。每次他们来到首都时，Dean都会找到最高的建筑和最昂贵的餐厅，然后带着Castiel去光顾。有时，Dean会租一辆车，沿着蜿蜒曲折的山路高速行驶，或是沿着海边的道路行驶。有时，为了享乐，他会给他们租一套五星级酒店的总统套房。他喜欢让Castiel平躺在那无比奢华的床上，以各种恰到好处的方式逗弄他，直到他的皮肤因为性奋而发红，贴着雪白的床单，形成了鲜明的对比。然后，他就会在那张无比柔软的床上干他。

事实证明，总统套房，有好几间房间，也有许许多多的枕头。而Dean，作为一个对一切事物都十分严肃的家伙，偏偏喜欢玩枕头大战。在Dean第一次提出这个建议的时候，Castiel近乎歇斯底里地大笑起来。“闭嘴。”Dean命令道，把一个枕头砸到了他脸上。Castiel喜欢这随之而来的战斗，因为他总是会输。Dean的速度和命中率都要强很多。每当他输了之后，为了庆祝他的胜利，Dean总是会在一大堆枕头上面和Castiel做爱，散落在地板上的羽毛将他们围在了中间。

然而，有些时候，在Dean想要休息的时候，他们的公寓套房，加上一本书、或者一部电影，对他们来说，就已经足够了。Castiel发现，Dean是个喜欢读书的人。他最喜欢和历史相关的冒险故事，其次是西部片和偷盗题材的电影。面对Dean的偏好，Castiel曾表达过他的惊讶。“不管怎样，你在日常生活中，还没得到足够那种类型的兴奋吗？”他问道。

Dean耸耸肩。“我的工作可不像那些故事里听起来这么有趣。另外，能够知道在他们真正拥有枪支之前，是怎么完成我的工作的，是件相当有趣的事情。”他解释道。“凯瑟琳·德·美第奇曾经通过在蜡烛里下毒而杀人。还有在书页上面下毒。或者唇膏上。想象一下，死亡就在你的嘴唇上……”

Castiel笑了。

“或者是卡莱尔伯爵夫人。她在五天内勾引了一个男人，说服他去暗杀白金汉公爵。我希望我也能这么做。彻底地征服某个人，然后把他们的生命握在手心里。”

Castiel意有所指地看着他。Dean轻轻地笑了起来。

“你说得对。”

Castiel优雅地站了起来，向着Dean走去，坐到了他的腿上。

“你喜欢这样，是不是？”他问道，把手伸向Dean的配枪。他慢悠悠地取下了它，Dean的双眼谨慎地盯着他。“把一个心甘情愿的人的生命，”他把枪递给了Dean，“捏在手心里，”他握住Dean的手，把枪沿着他自己的身体一路向上，直至枪管抵着他的心脏，“完完全全地掌控着。”他掰下了枪的安全锁。

Dean抓住他的头发，亲吻着他。他用嘴唇蹂躏着Castiel的嘴，激情毫不减退。他似乎对他所拥有的一切感到不满足，索取着 **更多** 、 **更多** ，而Castiel给予了他更多、更多，直到他彻底无法呼吸。

这是在上次Dean用手枪抵着Castiel的心脏之后，他们之间的第一个吻。

…

他们坐在芝加哥的伦敦豪斯酒店的露台上。阳光照耀，夹杂微风，他和Dean喝着鸡尾酒，从高处俯视着这座城市。摩天大楼高耸入云，一条宽阔的河流蜿蜒其中。这是一个关于人类成就的景观，而它就在他们的脚下。

Castiel靠坐在椅背里，思考着他抛下的生活。他没有多少亲人，只有一个名叫Anna的姐姐还保持着联系。还有几个不太亲近的朋友。他不知道他们是否会想念他。他们多半会以为他已经死了，被那个把他当作人质挟持的危险男子无情地杀害了。Castiel想象着，他们寻找着他的尸体，想知道在Dean逃跑之前，把他的尸体留在了哪里。面对那个念头，他笑了起来。如果他们真的能猜到。

Dean扬起了一侧眉毛。

“你在笑什么？”

Castiel耸耸肩。他的思绪飘移到他们那天晚上要做的工作、他们来芝加哥的原因、以及伴随其后的——毫无疑问，Dean会在他身上留下的印记。他看着Dean。有些时候，他会认为，这个男人根本不可能存在。午后的阳光完美地衬托了他的美貌。他想着Dean曾答应、会教他如何用枪；他想象着Dean的身体紧贴着他的身体，纠正他的手势。他感觉到Dean留在他皮肤上的痕迹，就在他的锁骨上方，刚好可以被他的衬衫领子所遮挡。

“我很快乐。”他回答道。

Dean笑了。他经常会露出那种拥有多重意义的微笑，某种既致命、又和善，既恼怒、又愉悦的微笑。而现在，那是一个真切的微笑，一个满足的微笑。他没有接他的话，但Castiel能从他脸上读到他的回答——“我也很快乐。”


End file.
